La mejor no cita de la historia
by AnnaCliche
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si metes a Arnold y a Helga en un karaoke noventero un viernes por la noche sin más planes que reír hasta que llegue el día siguiente?


Antes que nada quiero recordarles que no, todavía no compro los derechos de Hey! Arnold (pero pronto, os lo juro). Por lo tanto este material esta hecho sin fines lucrativos ni nadita así. Espero que sea de su agrado y todas las canciones se las dejo al final del capítulo. Rawr, qué lo disfruten ¡Y arre!

-o-

 **La mejor no-cita de la historia.**

Viernes. Un día en específico que había tomado un nuevo sentido para todos los chicos que conformaban la pandilla de cuarto grado de la P.S. 118 cuando niños. Viernes de fuga preparatoriana. Viernes, para salir a gastar las suelas y gastar las gargantas. Viernes de olvidar todo y divertirse en compañía de sus amigos más cercanos, día en el que los problemas se esfumaban de sus estómagos y todos tiraban los papeles mentales al aire. Viernes por la noche, claro, ya que por la tarde, la mayoría se quedaba de ver en el Campo Gerald para recordar viejos tiempos.

\- Gosh, muero por salir de este infierno ¿Me recuerdas cuánto faltan para vacaciones, Pheebs?

\- Tres semanas, Helga.

\- Criminal...

Las chicas eran casi siempre las primeras en llegar, específicamente Helga y Phoebe. La primera por restar tiempo de estadía en su casa y la segunda por hacerle compañía a esta. Estaban a punto de salir de vacaciones de verano, iban en tercer año de preparatoria. La Universidad les pisaba los talones y durante toda la semana el grupo entero se negaba a socializar en lo más mínimo. Era por eso que los viernes eran poco más que sagrados para todos ellos.

El campo seguía tan cuidado como cuando ellos eran niños, se tomaban la molestia de rifar a quien le tocaba asear cada semana. Eugene era el único que no tiraba volado ya que se sabía de antemano que iba a perder y eso era tremendamente injusto.

De cualquier manera, todos se hicieron jóvenes sanos y saludables, responsables. Inclusive, uno que otro salía escogido por la biología y se cargaba rastros genéticos de gracia física.

Tal era el caso de estas muchachas.  
Heyerdahl no había crecido casi en lo absoluto, su cabello ahora en un chongo mejor colocado, con pantalones de licra negros y suéteres azules se merecía benevolencia de parte de varios chicos más aparte de Gerald, su novio por obviedad.

Helga, al contrario de la discreción, usaba pantalones de mezclilla oscura completamente entallados y blusas cortas de tirantes que dejaban mostrar un abdomen ejercitado a cada movimiento que hacía. El cabello suelto y con el flequillo levantado.

Era de la lista negra de la preparatoria. El tipo de chica prohibida para todo hombre que quisiera conservar sus huesos ilesos. Prohibida pero severamente deseada.

No era que a Helga le gustara ser eso, severamente deseada, como especulaba Rhonda con frecuencia, pero se sentía cómoda y bella con ella misma, le importaba un carajo si a los demás les gustaba o no.

Al fin, como ya se había dicho, las demás chicas llegaron al poco tiempo. Ronda de rojo, Nadine azul marino, Sheena verde pasto y Lila verde limón. Cada una, con sus personalidades un color propio. Las otras dos eran azul rey y rosa pastel.

\- Buenas, princesa...

\- Lacaya...- sonrió Rhonda sentándose a su lado.

Con una metamorfosis que pocos entendían, la amistad de Lloyd y Pataki se había estrechado de una manera peligrosa y macabra, sólo ellas y Dios entendía sus miradas malévolas y sus coreografías seductoras cuando esperaban algo a cambio. Mujeres.

Cuando los muchachos llegaron con un par de Yahoos todo se avivó. Cada quien conversaba de sus experiencias cómicas y poco a poco, salió el tema favorito de cada semana.

\- ¿Y qué harán hoy?- inquirió Stinky, narizón y noble, como siempre.

\- Tengo una fiesta, me invitó Gino- sonrió la pelinegra.

\- No es como que me importe tu integridad física- murmuró la rubia- pero yo que tú me lo pensaba dos veces.

\- Helga tiene razón- argumentó la joya del lugar- Gino no es de confiar, Rhonda.

¿Y quién más que Arnold Shortman para ser el diamante pulido del lugar? Alto, inteligente, ingenioso, rubio, atractivo, noble y todo un caballero. Todas las chicas del grado tuvieron su pequeño crush con el muchacho, excepto claro, la Pataki.

\- Si San Cabezón lo dice, debes considerarlo. Ya sabes, con eso de que Arnoldo es el dios de nuestra religión...- se burló Helga causando que todos rieran.

\- Lo que sea ¿Qué harán ustedes?

\- Gerald y yo tenemos planes...

\- ¿QUÉ?- gritaron ambos rubios alarmados, regalándose miradas extrañadas.

\- Pheebs, le dije a Miriam que no iría a casa esta noche ¡No puedo volver allí!

\- Gerald, creí que iríamos a la inauguración de "el Compin" esta noche...

\- Lo sentimos, en serio... Es que la mamá de Gerald...

\- Ya saben cómo es...

\- No puedo creerlo...- se quejó la rubia- ¿Y tú qué harás, rojita?

\- Oh, yo tengo una cita- murmuró Lila casi inaudible.

\- Bien, me largo, todo aquí se pone raro. Rhonda va a donde Gino, Phoebe me abandona y Lila tiene una puerca cita ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Stinko irá al Chez París?- los últimos dos mencionados se miraron asustados y Helga pareció entenderlo algo invisible para los demás- ¡No! Esto es imposible... Tu cita es Stinky ¿Cierto? E irán al Chez... Y yo soy la que no tiene planes para un viernes en la noche con permiso de faltar toda la cochina noche... Y supongo que Curly irá a su rutina diaria de espiar animales del zoológico, Sheena y Eugene ensayaran su estúpida obra y Harold no tiene permiso para salir...- todos asintieron asombrados y la rubia se tiró al suelo a patalear, pegando su rostro al pasto- odio mi vida...

-Ya que Pataki se encargó de contarnos todos los planes de hoy, me retiro queridos amigos. Son las cuatro de la tarde y tengo un atuendo que elegir- sonrió Rhonda.

Todos optaron felices por lo mismo, pasando de largo a su amiga en el suelo. Hicieron su rutina de elegir un papelito para ver quien se quedaba a limpiar y para desgracia de la chica que simulaba haber muerto, salió su nombre a la primera.

\- Ya tienes planes, Pataki.

\- Cállate o te mataré y usaré tu lengua para amarrar la bolsa de la basura, Gerardo- gritó la muchacha aun con el rostro contra el pasto, sin moverse siquiera.

Todos rieron y pronto solo quedó una rubia taciturna y un Arnold silencioso, disfrutando de ver a Helga en esa posición. Sacó su celular y tomó una foto divertido.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar allí?

\- No es tu asunto.

\- Vamos, no fuiste la única que se quedó sin planes...

\- Claro que tengo planes- dijo rodando, quedando mirando al cielo- me quedaré aquí tirada toda la noche. Eres invitado a unirte si quieres.

\- Helga...

\- Hablo en serio, es más cómodo de lo que pensé.

Arnold se tiró a su lado y ambos miraron el cielo durante aproximadamente dos minutos en silencio.

\- Necesitamos un plan.

\- Ya sé...

\- ¿Por qué no salimos juntos?- Helga se quedó tiesa y los nervios le subieron al rostro ¿Cómo es que después de tantos años, Arnold siguiera haciendo su corazón vibrar?

\- ¿Tú y yo? Ja, ni loca.

\- ¿Por qué no?- le espetó el chico sentándose en su lugar.

\- Porque tú eres Arnoldo ¿Qué te hace pensar que quisiera salir contigo?

\- Que no tienes nada más que hacer.

\- Ya te dije que tengo el plan de quedarme aquí mismo, no pienso mover mi trasero de esta tierra ni un solo milímetro.

\- Bien- susurró un Arnold que no estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios- entonces te arrastraré conmigo.

\- Malcriado.

\- Vamos, quizá no sea TAN malo después de todo...

\- ¿Lo decías en serio, entonces?- inquirió Helga, ya menos bromista, mirándolo hacia arriba. Él asintió y ella sintió un cosquilleo en las costillas- bien, creo que estas muy necesitado de un plan para invitar a Helga Pataki a salir. Me compadezco de tu alma pero acepto... Sin embargo que te quede claro, Shortman, esto NO es una cita ¿Me entiendes?

\- A la perfección y no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Le brindó una mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie junto a él. Ambos recogieron con rapidez y comenzaron su camino hacia el parque, con desgana.

\- ¿Y a dónde iremos?

\- Bueno, hoy es la inauguración de un Karaoke cerca del centro. Gerald y yo hemos querido ir desde que nos enteramos de su apertura. Pero dadas las circunstancias...

\- ¿Un karaoke? ¿Bromeas? Es lo más teto que he oído en mi vida.

\- ¿Has ido alguna vez a uno?

\- No...

\- Entonces no juzgues lo que no conoces... El lugar abre a las siete y apenas son veinte para las cinco, tenemos tiempo de sobra ¿Se te ocurre algo?

\- Pudimos quedarnos en el Campo, en el piso...

\- ¿Dos horas?  
\- Por mí hubiera estado bien...

\- Aquí en el parque también hay pasto y tierra. Si quieres tirarte, vamos.

Y así fue, ambos se recostaron cerca de un árbol mirando el cielo atardecer. La cabeza una junto a la otra, con el cuerpo de uno opuesto al del otro. En silencio.

\- Nunca te he oído decir una mala palabra...

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sí, una grosería, una peladez, un insulto. Siempre he creído que es un defecto de fábrica o que eres un prototipo de algún robot del futuro llamado "Don buenas acciones-bot", que es servicial y atento y así...

\- Vaya confesión. Pues no, no soy un robot, claro que puedo decir malas palabras pero prefiero no decirlas.

\- Mentira. Tu chip futurista te lo impide, usurpador humanoide.

\- Quieres que diga una grosería ¿Cierto?

\- Muero por ello- soltó Helga, riendo.

\- Maldición.

\- Esa no es una mala palabra.

\- Mierda.

\- Va mejorando.

\- Joder.

\- Carajo.

\- Puta madre.

\- ¡El chico se puso serio! Carbón.

\- Pendejo.

\- Pene.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no es una grosería.

\- Lo sé pero pone a la gente nerviosa... Lo vi en una película y moría por intentarlo. Dilo tú.

\- No lo haré...

\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Te pone nervioso...

\- ... Pene.

\- Pene.

\- ¡Pene!

\- ¡PENE!- gritó la chica, Arnold subió el tono y ella lo hizo también pero cuando era su turno de nuevo el rubio logró percatarse de que la gente los miraba extraño y corrió a taparle la boca a su compañera, apurado, arrodillándose.

\- ¡Helga, todos nos están mirando!- puso la cabeza de la chica sobre sus piernas y se regalaron una mirada asustada que en segundos se convirtió en carcajadas que llamaban aún más la atención. Helga también se arrodilló y respiró con dificultad.

\- Vale, puedo morir feliz, oí a Arnold Shortman decir un par de groserías y gritar "pene" con éxtasis.

\- De esto, nada...

\- Te doy mi palabra- ambos rieron de nuevo y una vez tranquilos, Helga sonrió con malicia-. Oye, Arnold...

\- ¿Sí...?- pero antes de terminar sintió como la chica lo tacleó con fuerza a un lado.

Comenzaron una guerra de fuerzas que fácilmente hubiera ganado Helga si no hubiera sido porque el chico atrapó sus manos con una sola de él y presionó sus piernas con las rodillas.

\- Jaque Mate...

\- No es justo. Eres más grande que yo, quítate de encima, obeso...

-o-

\- Quiero una malteada...

\- ¿Slausens?

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas, cabezón?

Para esto, ambos habían vuelto a tomar su camino por el sendero, tambaleándose con facilidad y riéndose de cualquier tontería.  
Quizás Helga era agresiva y molesta muchas veces pero el gran Arnold había aprendido a sacar esas divertidas y agradables situaciones de ella. Inclusive, podría decirse que le gustaba... No, le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella, era la segunda persona en el mundo con la que preferiría gastar su tarde de Viernes, la primera, claro, era Gerald.

\- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Jess, ¿Ya saben qué quieren tomar?- ambos meditaron la pizarra, en la mesa que daba a la ventana, objetivos. El lugar había crecido de cuando ellos eran pequeños y ahora contaban con servicio de meseros, agradable para flojas como Helga que prefería que le trajeran el alimento-. ¿Puedo sugerirles esta hermosa presentación para parejas?- ofreció Jess con una imagen de una malteada gigante con dos pajillas y una cereza en forma de corazón.

\- ¡Oh, wow, no hermana! Esto-no-es-una-cita ¿Entiendes?- amenazó. La muchacha se impresionó pero asintió de momento.

Ya con las bebidas frente ellos parecía que la rubia había olvidado lo sucedido hacía unos minutos atrás y disfrutaba con felicidad de su malteada de chocolate cual niña pequeña se tratase.

\- Te reto... A ver quién se termina primero la malteada sin hacer gestos-murmuró la rubia cómplice.

\- Vale... Quien pierda, paga la siguiente ronda.

\- Me parece perfecto.

Eso fue suficiente para que Helga le ultrajara cuatro malteadas más de su cartera al pobre y sensible de Arnold. Con delicadeza, la chica tomaba con una rapidez olímpica y cuando terminaba no se quejaba del dolor ni un solo segundo.

\- Bruja.

\- ¿Disculpa? Eres un pésimo perdedor...

\- Me rindo

\- ¿Te quedaste pobre?

\- No, pero si seguimos con esto temo que ya no tendré para el karaoke.

\- Qué nena- se río atentamente.

Arnold la observó. Con el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos, esas blusitas blancas que lo ponían de nervios y la frente despejada, se veía encantadora mientras miraba por la ventana.

-o-

\- ¡Oh! De esto es de lo que yo estaba hablando- murmuró con éxtasis la muchacha.

La playa estaba relativamente cerca de Slausens así que prefirieron gastar su tiempo restante allí. Entre malabares de Helga corriendo descalza y un Arnold sin un zapato tratando de alcanzarla se la pasaron lo que continuó lo que quedó de la tarde.

Para Helga era el paraíso. Sentía que podía estar así, tirada en el abdomen de Arnold, en la playa, toda su vida. Pero los colores rojizos del atardecer los hicieron salir de la orilla y dirigirse a un pequeño muelle allí, determinando que era hora de marcharse. La rubia se acercó peligrosamente a la orilla y respiró hondo. Quería que cada vez que oliera la sal del mar y oyera las olas azotar, recordara ese momento y la mejor tarde que jamás imaginó tener con quien ella proclamaba, era el amor de su vida.

Pero todo apenas empezaba.

La madera en la que estaba parada falló y hubiese caído si no fuera porque Arnold la pescó de la cintura sin ropa desde atrás. Ambos se tensaron por la situación y la pose que les daba. Helga rio y estiró los brazos a los lados gritando.

\- ¡Mírame Jack! ¡Estoy volando!- parodió. El rubio lo entendió al instante y río con fuerza.

\- ¡Soy el rey del mundo!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas por la situación. Sin embargo el gusto les duraría poco, seguían parados en la misma madera que por segunda vez falló y dejó ambos caer al mar sin previo aviso.

\- Recuérdame no volver a venir contigo a la playa jamás, Jack.

\- Lo que tú digas, Rose...

-o-

Con la sal por todo su cuerpo y un frío impresionante se apresuraron a la casa de Arnold para secarse. Ni Miles ni Stella recibieron su llegada y ellos corrieron casi olímpicamente a su habitación. Helga se dio una rápida ducha caliente y usó la ropa que Arnold le brindó, incluyendo ropa interior. Ella se río del bóxer a cuadros y él se sonrojó molesto.

\- No acostumbro usar ropa tan larga...

\- Deberías, exhibicionista.

\- ¿Me la regalas?- inquirió emocionada. Él asintió con la cabeza y ella se inclinó sobre el escritorio para sacar unas tijeras y editar esa grande playera de Flash que él le había brindado.

\- Al final, una exhibicionista es siempre exhibicionista.

\- No digas que no te encanta.

Terminó siendo otra blusa de su colección "enseña abdomen y hombros". En vez de los vaqueros se puso un short de mezclilla que también rompió y se excusó diciendo que él nunca los usaba, no que ella recordara. Parecía ropa autentica de chica, cualquiera se morirá por saber dónde la había comprado.

Usó unas botas de Stella que estaban en la caja de donación de la casa y estaba lista para salir. El cabello se lo había tomado en un chongo desarreglado y ahora esperaba atenta en la escalera de incendios.

\- No toques mi ropa, engendro. Mañana vendré por ella, ahora dame un abrigo o algo, hace más frío de lo que pensé. Se supone que ya casi es verano, maldita sea...

\- ¡Exhibicionistaaaaa!- gritó Arnold con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y su típica playera blanca sin mangas con una camisa de cuadros encima.  
Le tendió una gabardina negra y ella estuvo complacida.

\- Let's road, cabeza de balón.

Arnold se tensó al oírlo y carraspeó para ocultar su vergüenza al recordar que justo eso fue lo que él le dijo en Industrias Futuro, al saltar del edificio. Ella le sonrió burlona. Se supone que ambos lo habían superado ¿No?

-o-

Se encontraron afuera del karaoke y Helga resopló.

\- Teto ¿Ves?

\- Tú calla- se acercaron a la ventanilla y con esa amabilidad que derretía a cualquiera el rubio pidió- una estancia para dos, por favor.

\- Por supuesto- la empleada le sonrió coqueta y Helga puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Su novia y usted tomarán alguna bebida alcohólica...?

\- ¡No somos novios! ¡Esto no es una cita! ¿Entiendes?

La salita tenía un sillón para dos, una mesita de centro, aislante de sonido a los lados y una gran pantalla con micrófono y bocinas por todo el lugar.  
Ambos se tiraron sobre el sillón y cerraron la puerta, agotados.

\- ¿Seguro que es una buena idea?

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

-o-

La cena fue un desastre. A la Señora Johanssen se le quemó la comida y al final tuvieron que salir apresurados por Timberly a la casa de una amiga porque tenía dolor de estómago infernal.

Los novios suspiraron sentados en la sala. Eran las nueve y veinte, ya había pasado una hora desde que los rubios habían entrado al karaoke y los presentes ignoraban completamente que algo así pudiera estarse suscitando, no en ese mundo.

\- Ahora entiendo a Helga perfectamente- suspiró Gerald.

\- Yo también... ¿Crees que siga en el Campo?

\- Es capaz- miró de nuevo el reloj y sonrió con ganas- ¿Sabes? Tengo una idea Pheebs, aún es temprano- se le iluminó el rostro-. Podemos ir por Arnold y con suerte hay cabinas libres en el karoake. Igual, si Pataki gusta podemos invitarla y salvaremos la noche de viernes de esos dos cabezas huecas.

\- Es una brillante idea, Gerald. Llamaré a ambos, puede que ya tengan planes...

\- Lo dudo, pero adelante cariño- suspiró besando su frente.

-o-

\- ¡Tengo una gran idea!- gritó una Helga risueña.

\- Te escucho, Rose- dijo Arnold tomando de su Yahoo!

Ambos optaron por no beber alcohol ya que, en primer lugar, eran menores de edad y aunque Helga tenía una identificación falsa no era de sus gustos en lo absoluto, y en segundo lugar porque solo eran ellos dos. No necesitaban del alcohol en lo absoluto.

\- Pon la opción de PlayBack... Ahora, tú me pones una canción a mí y yo una a ti, sucesivamente, tenemos que interpretarlas ¿Entiendes? Quiero verte bailar una canción de Katy Perry.

\- Me parece bien, pero quien no lo haga paga la siguiente ronda de bebidas.

\- Adoras gastar dinero en mí, Arnold, acéptalo.

\- Oh, claro, de hecho de mis actividades diarias favoritas. Ni en tus sueños Pataki, quiero que por primera vez te toque perder dinero en nuestras apuestas.

\- Sigue queriendo genio- se levantó entusiasta-. Bien, para que veas que no soy tan cruel, comenzaré yo.

Arnold buscó en la tableta alguna canción lo suficientemente vergonzosa y sonrió con malicia cuando la pantalla alumbró "Oops, I did it again" de Britney Spears.

\- No te atreverías...

\- Oh, claro que sí- la pista comenzó a correr y una azorada rubia con el micrófono entre la manos apenas si se movía de su sitio.  
\- _Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

\- Buuu, ¡Sáquenla!- gritó el Shortman para picarla. Helga lo vio con mala cara y sonrió, soltándose y comenzando a imitar la coreografía del vídeo musical oficial que se proyectaba en la pantalla.

\- _I think I did it again... I make you believe... Oh baby, you may see that I'm in crush, but It doesn't that I'm serious..._

\- ¡Auch!- se rió Arnold.

\- _Oops! I did it again... I play with your heart..._ _Oh, baby, baby…_ _I'm not that inocent_ \- cuando la canción terminó la rubia se echó a su lado a carcajadas.

\- ¿Por qué demonios te sabes la coreografía?

\- ¿Olvidas quien es mi hermana? Olga amaba a Britney cuando tenía mi edad y bueno, yo era una niña muy influenciable. Me aprendía sus coreografías con ella.

\- ¿Y las recuerdas?

\- PFF, como si alguien pudiera olvidar ese suplicio. Solo no te canto la de "Baby, one more time" porque eres un maldito pervertido que hasta las colitas me hacía.

\- Mataría por ver eso.

\- Como sea, tu turno, tú casi te orinas de la risa, no hace falta que suponga que lo hice bien.

Arnold se levantó de un salto y animado tomó el micrófono. No podía ser tan malo ¿O sí?

En la pantalla salió un tema terriblemente conocido y la música subió de volumen cada vez más. Se equivocó, era terrible.

\- Todo tuyo, cabeza de balón.

\- Haces que quiera decir groserías.

\- ¡Pene! Ahora canta.

La canción no era ninguna otra que "Everybody" de la banda noventera "Backstreet boys".

\- _Everybody..._ \- comenzó, jugando con su playera y mirando con coquetería falsa a Helga- _rock your body, everybody... Backstreets back, all right!_.  
Hizo una rutina de baile muy divertida y fingía mucho los gestos mientras imitaba cantar. Helga no lo soportaba, era demasiado para ella.

\- _Everybody! Yeeeaaaah..._

Lo peor de todo, según la rubia, era su intento de coquetería falsa y sus pasos noventeros propios de la banda.

En una ocasión, inclusive se acercó a Helga y ella se echó aire falsamente cortejada.

-o-

\- Hemos estado intentando localizarlos ya bastante tiempo y no contestan, amor, es hora de ir a sus casas o se hará más tarde.

\- Es rarísimo...- comentó Phoebe caminando a la puerta- Helga siempre me contesta...

\- Quizás se quedó dormida...

\- Nunca quita el sonido.

\- Ustedes se conocen bien.

\- Somos mejores amigas, tiene sentido.

\- Me asusta- ambos rieron y se dirigieron al Campo Gerald de la mano.

-o-

\- _Yo! I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want._ _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigzag, ah!_

\- _If you want my future..._ \- le coreó Arnold.

\- _Forget my past! If you wanna be my lover..._ \- cantó señalándolo- _you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever._ _Friendship never ends_.

\- No te preocupes, nuestros amigos son los mismos- se rio. Pero la venganza es dulce. Y pronto seria el turno del rubio...

\- _Un, dos, tres, un pasito pa' lante María, un, dos, tres, un pasito pa' tras_.

\- Gracias Olga, por primera vez el soportar que escucharas a Ricky Martín día y noche sirvió de algo...

\- _Ella es una mujer especial, como caída de otro planeta, ella es un laberinto carnal que te atrapa y no te enteras_ \- cantó imitando el paso clave del cantante latino- _así es Helga, blanca como el día pero es veneno si te quieres enamorar... Así es Helga, tan caliente y fría que si te la bebes de seguro te va a matar_.

Helga se sonrojó pero la risa no la dejaba insultar al muchacho.

\- _Aunque me muera, María, te tengo que besar. Un, dos, tres, un pasito pa' lante, mi Helga_ \- dijo sacando a bailar a la única chica delante de él, intentando hacer pasos torpes con la música en combinación española y latina.

\- _Un, dos, tres..._

\- _Un pasito pa' atrás_.

-o-

\- Creímos que estaba contigo, Phoebe- le informó preocupada Olga. Los padres Pataki dormían y Olga estaba a punto de irse a la cama.

\- Ese era el plan- mintió la niña- pero no estaba en casa cuando ella fue a buscarme y... Pensé que había regresado aquí, pero no te preocupes, ella y Rhonda hablaban de una pijamada en su casa, así que iré a buscarla allá. Gracias, Olga.

\- Mensajéame cuando la encuentres ¿Vale?

-o-

\- _I'm slaaaaave... For ya'!_ ¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que tienes un fetiche extraño por Britney.

\- Para nada, es divertido verte bailar esas coreografías pomposas.

\- Pervertido... Ven, canta conmigo...- lo jaló de la camisa y le tendió un micrófono.

\- _Oh, baby, baby_...

\- No, por favor...

\- _Show me how you want it to be tell me baby 'cause I need to know now..._

\- _My loneliness is killin' me... I must confess I still believe_ \- murmuró Arnold entre la vergüenza y la risa.

\- _When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign..._

\- _... Hit me baby, one more time_...

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA.

\- Cállate... Ahora verás...- la puerta sonó y ambos se asomaron. El personal les llevó más bebida y les recordó que les quedaba media hora nada más de las horas establecidas- a disfrutar entonces.

\- Me asustas...

\- Deberías...- sonrió malicioso y no tardó en poner una canción pop que la chica reconoció al instante- y quiero que me la dediques- se rio poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza.

\- Te odio...

\- Lo sé.

\- _Hey, hey, you, you..._

\- Dios, amaré esto- Helga lo vio con desprecio y fingió una sonrisa.

\- _I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one... Hey, hey, you, you... I could be your girlfriend..._

\- Sip, lo amo.

\- _Hey, hey, Arnold. I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret._ _Hey, hey, you... I want to be your girlfriend_.

El aludido sonreía disfrutando cada momento. La chica figuraba tocar una guitarra eléctrica invisible y adoptó la actitud de la cantante, brincando y haciendo caras raras. Ambos rieron sin parar, Arnold cantaba por lo bajo y Helga bailaba sobre la mesa, señalándolo continuamente hasta que en un brinco quedó frente a él.

\- _She's stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

\- No tengo idea- jugueteó.

\- _Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend..._

\- Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto- se alzó de brazos, ella sonrió para entonces inclinarse sobre él.

\- _I think you need a new one..._

\- Pienso lo mismo.

\- _I could be your girlfriend_.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No, engendro- se rió la chica empujando su cabeza hacia atrás, regresando a un lado de la pantalla.

\- No me rompas el corazón- Arnold tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan contagiosa que Helga no pudo evitar soltar una gran risotada.

\- No solo lo romperé. Lo quemaré, pisaré, trituraré y masacraré.

\- Ricky Martín lo sabía, eres veneno.

\- Como sea, aún queda tiempo para una canción más. Y es tu turno...

\- Valdrá la pena.

\- La venganza es dulce- el titulo salió en la pantalla y el chico sonrió.

\- Para tu suerte, amo esta canción.

\- Con dedicación, cabezón.

\- Lo juro, mi señora-dijo, poniendo su puño en el corazón, bailando al son de pandero, carraspeando su garganta-. _Go!_ \- imitó el acto de la guitarra invisible y comenzó a bailar- _So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me because your look so fine and I really wanna make you mine_.

\- Arnoldo, pero qué atrevido...- le coqueteó Helga.

\- _Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks._ _Now you don't need that money, when you look like that, do ya' honey..._ _Big brown boots, long... Blond hair..._ _She's so sweet, with her get back stare_ \- se acercó a la rubia y la levantó de un salto, dándole vueltas mientras ella reía como loca-. _Well I could see, you home with me... But you were with another man, yea!_

\- No tiene porqué enterarse.

\- _I said, are you gonna be my girl!_

\- No- hizo ademán de darse la vuelta pero Arnold repitió la canción de memoria sin soltarla.

\- _So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me because your look so fine and I really wanna make you mine_... _be my girl, be my girl... are you gonna be my girl?_

Se acercaron peligrosamente cuando la canción llegó a su fin y antes de que alguno pudiera mover un músculo la puerta sonó, dejando en claro que tenían que abandonar la sala.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Avril?

\- Voy detrás de ti, Ricky.

-o-

\- Gosh, no tarda en llover...- comentó Stella cuando la puerta sonó- pero qué- arrugó el ceño extrañada mientras atendía la puerta con su bata, dejando a un lado su taza de café caliente-... ¡Gerald!

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas, señora Shortman. Disculpe la intromisión... Veníamos a buscar a Arnold.

\- Oh, bueno… Por supuesto... Creo que está en su alcoba. Creí que estaba contigo pero lo oí entrar apresurado y ya no salió de nuevo desde hace rato... Adelante.

\- Gracias.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la alcoba estaba vacía... Ambos entraron con cuidado y Phoebe tapó su boca para no soltar un gran chillido de sorpresa.

\- Esa... Esa es...

\- ¡Es la ropa de Pataki!- gritó Gerald desorbitado y algo aterrado. Su novia se acercó con cuidado y estudió la prenda. Llena de arena y con olor a sal, en definitiva, estuvieron en la playa.

\- ¿Helga y Arnold? ¿Salieron juntos?- ambos se miraron y se rieron por la idea.

\- Lo dudo, Gerald... Pero no explica por qué este la... Oh Por Dios...

\- ¿Qué sucede...?

\- Sal de aquí.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Sólo hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!- el chico obedeció al instante y Phoebe tuvo que tapar su rostro del sonrojo. Los interiores de Helga también estaban allí-. Pero qué demonios...

-o-

-Oye, ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

\- La verdad... No quiero llegar...- murmuró Helga, caminando hombro con hombro.

Era una noche fría y con viento. Este último trajo consigo un par de titánicas nubes que amenazaban con tronar sobre sus cabezas. Ambos estaban serenos, la noche era apreciable y aunque no había luna ni estrellas que ver era muy bella.

\- ¿Por?

\- No lo sé, simplemente no quiero...

Arnold miró a su acompañante, sabía que decía la verdad pero la deprimida expresión de la chica lo hizo meditarlo un momento.

\- Son las doce en punto... ¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- No en verdad.

\- Hey, pasamos un buen rato hace un momento ¿Qué tienes ahora?

\- No sé, quizá tengo sueño, creo que mejor sí me voy a mi casa.

\- No tan rápido, Britney. La noche es joven... No vamos a salir un viernes por la noche para que regreses a casa a las 12, pequeña cenicienta.

\- Oye, pero si sí hay un hechizo. Me lo lanzó una bruja llamada Olgafica y me convierto en sapo cuando llegan las doce.

\- Quizá un beso...- bromeó Arnold sin dejar de caminar.

\- Es buena idea. Tú eres un sapo, tú no cuentas ¿Conoces un príncipe?

\- Qué graciosa, te apuesto a que...- pero el cielo rugió y la lluvia cayó lenta y tupida sobre ellos- genial... ¿Ideas?

\- _I'm singing in the rain._ \- comenzó Helga, sin prestarle atención, quitándose la gabardina y caminando por la línea amarilla de la banqueta.

\- _Just singing in the rain...!_

\- Yo me sé una mejor...- echó a correr la rubia- _It's raining mans, ALELUYA!_

\- Pervertida...

\- ¡Seria un sueño! - así, sin destino comenzaron a correr bajo la lluvia hasta toparse de nuevo con el parque.

Sus ropas escurrían y ellos se tiraron en el pasto de nueva cuenta. Ver las gotas caer era una tarea difícil que los reflejos de sus párpados les dificultaban pero el olor de tierra mojada y el sonido del agua caer los arrullaba. Cerraron los ojos. La música llenó todo su día y ahora, el silencio de la madrugada mecía como una canción de cuna sus mentes. Ambos corazones se sincronizaron, sentían la noche caer sobre ellos y eso los hacia inmensamente felices.

\- _It's like forgetting the words to your favorite song... You can't believe it, you were always singing alone..._

Arnold escuchaba en silencio total, Helga entonaba con suavidad y parecía que el viento le hacía coro para los oídos del rubio.

\- _It was so easy and the words so sweet, you can't remember; you try to feel the beet... Eet... Eet..._

\- _You spend half of your life trying to fall behind_ \- Helga miró asombrada de que el rubio supiera de la existencia de la canción- _you're using your headphones to drow out your mind_.

\- _It was so easy... And the words so sweet!_

– _You can't remember, you try to move your feet_.

\- _Eet…_

\- _Eet_

\- _Eet_ \- Helga suspiró. Suspiró como nunca lo había hecho, sacando la frustración, el enojo, la ira, el amor de sus enteros pulmones. Suspiró por ambos, suspiró enamorada, temiendo que la noche acabara- Quiero escapar, Jack.

\- Yo también quiero, Rose.

Se miraron por instante y Arnold se preguntó en qué momento se le hizo normal sentir nervios al ver a Helga Pataki. Ambos sonrieron a medias y se levantaron. La lluvia no cesaba. Arnold cubrió a Helga con la gabardina y ambos comenzaron una caminata sin fin, hombro a hombro, con los corazones acelerados y los alientos tibios, haciendo nubes en el aire frente a sus rostros.

-o-

La lluvia había cesado y la pareja había salido de la casa Shortman con prisas. Era ya muy tarde por la madrugada. Ambos habían conversado en el cuarto de Arnold sobre la situación sin parar, pero no habían llegado a ningún punto final de donde podían estar los rubios. Caminaban de la mano, abrigados y secos.

\- Quizá fueron al karaoke al final.

\- Lo más seguro...

\- Estarán bien.

Pronto escucharon unas risas y se giraron completamente. Allí estaban los dos, demasiado lejos y embalsamados en sus macabros planes para siquiera notarles. Iban de la mano pero Phoebe y Gerald entendieron que era un plan de ataque. La rubia se escurría y tocaba los timbres de las casas de quienes ellos conocían. Arnold negaba en silencio pero cuando el timbre sonaba ambos salían disparados en la dirección contraria de la casa. En la lista ya estaba la de Sheena, Curly y en ese momento, Harold.

\- Esos malditos... Nunca van a madurar...

\- Y que lo digas...

-o-

Las cuatro y media de la mañana. Los rubios escalaban el árbol que daba a la casa de Helga entre risas ahogadas y uno que otro chillido de por medio. Se tiraron sobre el colchón y del rebote fueron a dar al piso. Se callaron uno al otro pero sus expresiones delataban que morían por soltar la carcajada más grande de su vida.

\- Ya, calla, cabeza de balón, vas a despertar a mis padres...- murmuraba sobre el chico, apretando los dientes.

\- Yo no estoy haciendo nada...

\- Shh.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo de nuevo y se tiraron de lleno en la alfombra.

\- Dios, todo esto fue alucinante...

\- Lo sé... Fue la mejor no-cita de mi vida...

\- ¿Habías tenido alguna antes?

\- Jamás- se rio Helga.

\- _You-ou-ou-ou a-a-are so swe-ee-ee-eet, dancing to the beat..._ \- cantó Arnold mientras se levantaba y la miraba divertido-. _I went walking through the city..._ _Like a drunk, but not..._

\- _With my slip showing a little... Like a drunk but not_...

\- Si esto hacemos sobrios, no quiero imaginar qué haríamos ebrios.

\- Asaltaríamos un banco.

\- Quemaríamos la alcaldía.

\- Nos besaríamos.

Ambos se miraron divertidos, entre la burla y la urgencia.

\- Ni te atrevas, Ricky...

\- Sabes que lo haré...

\- ¡No!- gritó Helga intentando escapar pero Arnold la acalló con su mano, recordándole que en su casa todos dormían.

\- Vamos Avril, sé que te mueres de ganas...- bromeó mientras le sujetaba los brazos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Arnold Shortman es tan confiado?

\- Desde que entró a la pubertad.

\- ¡Maldita biología! Todo era más simple cuando te ponías nervioso por mis blusas cortas.

\- Esta es mi venganza.

Se inclinó sobre ella y como si fuera normal entre ellos la besó. Con sutileza y bondad, propia del Shortman, dejándose envolver por el olor a chica tan cerca de su nariz. La besó con música en sus oídos, cerrando los ojos, como se daban los buenos besos.

\- _Suppose I never ever met you... Suppose I never fall in love..._

\- _Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet..._ _And so soft._

\- Entonces eso piensas de mis besos...

\- Así va la canción, renacuajo.

- _I never loved nobody fully... Always one foot on the ground..._ \- tarareó el rubio, quitando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Helga con cariño- _and by protecting my heart truly..._

\- P-pero...

\- _I got lost in the sounds... I hear in my mind all of these voices..._ \- le susurraba cerca del rostro, haciéndole cosqullas con su aliento- _I hear in my mind all of this music..._

\- Arnold... Yo...

\- Quiero escapar, Rose...- susurró de nuevo. Y la besó. Sin avisar.

El corazón de Helga dio un vuelco; allí, escondida y sin que Arnold lo supiera ella escapaba. Allí, cerca de él, su alma volaba y sus cadenas se rompían. Y sentía que su cuerpo vibraba con su abrazo.

En definitiva, había sido la mejor no-cita del mundo... Era legal. Le revoloteo el cabello y sonrió.

\- Te odio, Jack...

\- Lo sé...- se río.

Pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos. En la alfombra del cuarto de Helga. Con las ropas escurriendo después de haber tocado decenas de timbres en toda la colonia. A las cuatro de la mañana y con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?- inquirió el rubio antes de perder conciencia.

\- No...

\- ¿Quieres ir a una no-cita conmigo?

\- Tranquilo vaquero, que me gasto... - se rio la chica dando un último vistazo a su celular y a todas las llamadas perdidas de sus amigos-. Sería un placer, cabezón.

-o-

¿Y qué tal? Acéptenlo, está harto caguai. No quedó como me hubiese gustado y debo agregar que es una idea que me surgió ayer en la noche :v así que, entender, por favor.

Como dije, a continuación las canciones que obviamente no son mías tampoco. Un besasasezo.

Britney Spears- _"Baby, one more time", "Oops!... I did it again"_  
Avril Lavigne- _"Girlfriend"_ _  
_Ricky Martín- _"María"_  
Backstreet boys- _"Everybody"_  
Jet- _"Are you gonna be my girl?_  
Regina Spector- _"Fidelity", "Eet", "Dance Anthem of the 80's"_

 _Aquí la lista de reproducción en Spotify :3 user/annitalahuerfanita/playlist/7xEF2goN79DS6FkQE6XkSC_


End file.
